


Under The Water Tree

by LuminousPie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fucksgiving 2020, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, X-Files Porn Battle, a bit of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousPie/pseuds/LuminousPie
Summary: Two chapters of sex (chapter two is in the shower). Not sure what else to say. It's smut. Enjoy!For the X-Files Porn Battle: Fucksgiving 2020 prompt 16: Shower Sex
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not written anything like this before so naturally one is a little nervous.
> 
> There are no spoilers for anything really but I picture it being later Season 7. It can fit in anywhere really, make your own head canon.
> 
> The title means nothing. I couldn't think of anything else to call it!

“God I love your cock!”

Mulder couldn’t help snorting a laugh in reply at the breathy proclamation from the woman underneath him. Dana Katherine Scully: a woman that defied description and explanation though that didn’t stop him from trying. She was fire, passion, rebel, lover, friend, fuck buddy, love of his life, enemy of the conspiracy, genius personified, sex on legs, librarian to his curator…

He was talking shit, his brain was a sex fogged mess, but even through all that he knew there were too many adjectives to describe her effectively: she was everything and she would never stop surprising him.

She was doing that very thing now with her dirty talk. Muttering utter filth while he attempted to fuck her.

“You love my cock Scully?”

She gasped, nodded against his shoulder. “It’s… fuck… it’s so fucking big.” She licked a bead of sweat from his neck and groaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on a deep upthrust. “Long… and thick.” She whimpered, “Never underestimate how much a woman appreciates girth. So much better than length.” She cried out, tilted her head back as he continued to move within her. “You have both...”

He grinned. Never thought of it. He wasn’t about to turn his nose up at a compliment though, nor a stoke to his ego. It was one of his favourite things. “Good, because I’m going to make you take every last inch of it.” He punctuated his words with a hard thrust of his hips and they both groaned loudly. “Good?” he teased.

She nodded enthusiastically and her hips met his with fervour. She’d be quite happy to live underneath him if he kept doing that. “More.”

“More?” He raised himself up a little more to look at her face, leaned down again to lick a bead of sweat from her brow in imitation of what she’d just done to him. He was already fucking her rather hard, any harder and he’d break her, she was 160cms of nothing. “You’re going to fucking kill us.”

“At least we’ll die happy,” she joked with a wiggle of her hips and grabbed his ass hard. Her long sharp nails were probably leaving shapes in his flesh but she didn’t care and by the look in his stormy dilated eyes neither did he, in fact he seemed to be liking it so she dug her nails in and scratched and he slammed his eyes shut. She’d file that one for later. Right now she was content to let him carry on as he was. “Now fuck me with your big fat cock.”

“God you’re so fucking wet for me.” He reached up and grabbed the headboard for leverage and with a foot to the baseboard he shoved into her.

Her head tilted far back on a silent scream, her mouth barely able to make sound. She just about managed to squeak out an, “Again!”

He obliged quite happily. They were going to regret this one later though, he was damn sure of it. Neither were particularly young any more and they were using muscles not exercised properly for a while, life had a habit of getting in the way of their sex life. When she wrapped her legs around him he almost lost it but he prided himself on being a stayer. He absolutely wouldn’t come until she did again.

He leaned down and nibbled at her soft ear lobe, while he kept up his current rhythm, “You’re such a good girl aren’t you?”

She nodded, delighted. She got off on praise. She was the first to admit she had a bit of an approval fetish. It probably ran concurrently with her readily admitted daddy issues, or was born out of it, but it made her sob in pleasure when Mulder acclaimed her in such a manner. “Yes, oh god. Just for you.”

“Beautiful, tight, and mine…”

“Yes… always.”

“Tell me what you want, Scully.”

“You.”

Not good enough. She already had him. Had since the moment she’d walked into his office all those years ago. He slowed his hips, eased the angle, and stared at her. She whimpered again and he could tell she was close. “What do you want.”

“You…”

He took his hand off the headboard and tipped her chin, so she was forced to look at him. “You have me.”

“Mark me.”

“Mark you?” he asked, feeling somewhat amused. They looked at each other with furrowed brows and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, neither was particularly good at dirty talk and that was just ludicrous.

He tried to carry on, to rise above it, but he couldn’t do it anymore, could no longer concentrate, his sides hurt from laughing so he pulled out of her and rolled over to his customary side of the bed on the right and huffed at the ceiling.

“Sorry,” she laughed, flashing him a massive smile. She wasn’t sure where that had come from. It was no wonder they’d lost it. She raised herself up on her elbow and played with his soft chest hair with her free hand. “I blame myself.”

“I blame you too,” he replied, turning his head to look at her. It was all her fault, she’d started the porn talk. He leaned in and kissed her pouty mouth, enjoyed the feel of her lips caressing his and their tongues playing together. He loved fucking this woman, it was always so incredibly enjoyable, and they’d been doing it long enough now, but kissing her was just as nice. You could have sex and never, ever, look someone in the eyes but kissing? Kissing was different, your faces had to be so close that you couldn’t help it. It lead to an intimacy he’d always enjoyed, had always sought.

He played with her short red hair, ran his fingers through it, it was always so soft, and was just about to roll back on top of her when his cell phone started chirping. They both groaned, annoyed. It was a Sunday, their day. He was still painfully hard and needed to come but annoyingly it would now have to wait.

“Ignore it,” she murmured against him, trying to pull him on top of her. “Fuck ‘em.” He couldn’t do that though and she knew it. 

He reluctantly moved away, sat up, found his boxers and jeans and dragged them on over his hips as he stood. He smiled when she flounced back on her pillow, her hair fanning out around her lovely face. She playfully scowled at him but even sulking she was beautiful.

“It’s your own fault,” he replied, poking his tongue out and thumbing his nose like a schoolboy. She rolled her eyes and puffed her hair out of her eyes. Answering his phone might teach her a lesson about distracting someone so badly during sex. He grabbed his cell, “Mulder.” He heard her get up, throw some clothes on and make for the bathroom. He mouthed the word, ‘Skinner’ at her.

She rolled her eyes. She didn’t want to know. “I’ll give you some privacy,” she still whispered conspiratorially. “I’m going to take a shower.”

He listened to her close the door behind her but he didn’t watch. Watching her leave a room would only end up with his problem worsening. 

He listened as Skinner muttered something about some travel document or other that was missing a signature and sighed. Sometimes he wondered if Skinner ever even left his office. The man needed to get out a bit, see the world, get laid. Then he felt guilty. Skinner lived in his office because he was in his own so much.

He sighed heavily, sent a quick affirmation as he listened to Scully pottering around in his bathroom and images of her wet and pliant under hot water came unbidden. Her hair plastered to her neck, water cascading over her breasts, mouth open, eyes tightly shut, begging....

Somehow it seemed imperative he have a shower too.

He quickly got rid of Skinner, told him some gumf about being in the office later and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the bathroom door, and stepped in, “And what are you up to?”

“Being nosy,” she shrugged honestly, closing the bathroom cabinet. She made a mental note to take him shopping later, some of the stuff in there was years out of date. “And what are you up to?” she asked curiously, but knowing exactly what he had in mind given the large bulge in his pants. She bit her lip. Never let it be said that Mulder didn’t have staying power and she could happily go for round two.

“Just sex, nothing more.” God she smelled amazing. Her proximity, her availability, was always intoxicating, it brought out a carnal lust in him. He couldn’t actually remember a time he hadn't been attracted to her and right now she was the sexiest thing imaginable and he wanted to bury his cock deep into her tight cunt again. “Two consenting adults having fun.”

She grinned, she always liked him when he was like this. Still, she had to ask, “What did Skinner want?”

“Some bullshit about a form.” He didn’t care and the way she walked over to him told her she didn’t either. “Man needs to get laid.”

“So do you.”

“Yes ma’am.” Without another thought he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. She yelped in surprise and then laughed against him, relaxed and was kissing him in kind to the point their kisses were soon lusty, rough and desperate again.

Their tongues lashed together and she tried to fight for dominance but as he had a lot of height over her and quite a lot of poundage he knew there was no way she was going to win, he wouldn’t let her anyway. No way, no how.

He easily pushed her back hard into the shower cubicle and against the wall. She gasped as her head made contact with white tile and looked up at him, her blue eyes dark and challenging. He just smiled at her and passionately captured her mouth again even as his hands worked to pull her sweater roughly out of her jeans. He couldn’t understand why the hell they’d gotten dressed again. So stupid. 

Still, he would use it to his advantage.

Little mewls of pleasure escaped her lips as he smoothed his hands up her ribcage, under her ugly grey sweater to knead a fistful of her peachy breast, he was at least glad to note she hadn’t bothered putting her bra back on. He already knew she liked it a little rough from their previous encounters, of which there had been many, so pinched her already hard nipple and she groaned into his mouth.

She grabbed the waistband of his jeans, not content with just being a bystander. She wanted him, craved him, it’d been too long since she’d had him empty himself into her and she was determined that this time they would get to a finish. He just needed to play his part and she needed to tone down the talk.

She pulled the button through the loop and palmed his cock. Her words in the bedroom were not just talk, he really was big. The ach in her soared and he thrust against her hand. She loved seeing him lose his mind and she was desperate for them to get back to the hard fucking of 10 minutes ago. She loved love making but right now she wanted to submit, to be a good girl.

He pulled his mouth away from hers on a groan. “I’m going to ask you again, what do you want?”

“Use me, I want to be dominated.”

She squeezed him deliciously again and he threw his head back and gasped, she had such good hands. He smiled wickedly at her once she let go and she matched it. Still, that was all she was getting for now. He grabbed both of her wrists tightly, to the point he knew it would hurt, to the point it made her whimper, and pulled them above her head. He quickly pulled her sweater off, throwing it towards the toilet, and pinned her against the wall. He spun her around quickly, harshly, so she was facing it, her palms flat against the cold surface. She was already squirming.

“What are you doing?” she asked with an excited little gasp. She already knew what he was up to, knew he would fuck her in this position, wanted it badly, but she still wanted him to tell her. She got off on his voice, it was wonderful. Most people thought he had a monotone but not her. She recognised all it’s hues, it’s beats, it’s nuances. Mulder was a man with a lot of power and control in his tone, in his eyes too.

“Did I say you could talk?” he replied biting her neck and soothing her with lips and tongue.

“No,” she panted as he hungrily traced the slope of her neck. She loved dominant people, men and women, those who knew what they wanted. In a world of mindless followers and complaint, easily influenced consumers, a free thinker was an aphrodisiac, her drug.

“Consider this your final warning then.” He reached around, laced his hands to play with her lovely breasts again, “You can moan all you like, scream if you want, but unless I tell you to talk you better keep your fucking mouth shut.” To her credit she didn’t say anything but it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted her to defy him so he could punish. They might as well do this properly. “Do you understand?”

Oh she understood only too well. She liked this game. They’d played it a few times though not as often as she’d like. She nodded.

It pleased him but it wasn’t good enough, “I said do you understand?” She nodded again so he ran his hands down to her pants and unbuckled her belt, roughly pulled her jeans down her legs to her knees, tipped her ass back and up a bit and gave an almighty swat to her behind, directly under her tattoo, making her cry out in shock. “I didn’t hear you,” he sneered into her ear once he’d stood fully again.

“Yes….” She gasped. He’d never done that before and she quickly decided she liked it. A lot. Her entire being was begging for more. She was already panting, already hugly turned on from before, already anticipating a hard fuck but now she was squirming, wetter than she’d ever been. “Yes sir.”

“Good girl.” He spanked her again, twice more for good measure. He made sure they weren’t pretend swats but hard, fast and stinging slaps that echoed through the bathroom. The sound was loud and vulgar and she sobbed in pleasure making him strain painfully against the confines of denim.

Other than seeing her enjoying herself though this wasn’t actually doing all that much for him, he was really getting off on her and her responses rather than the act itself, but he was a man who liked to please and as she was loving it he was only too happy to continue in a similar vein. Pleasing her was his life's mission.

Bending down and resting on his knees he pulled her jeans as low as possible so they were wrapped around her ankles. He forced her legs apart, which wasn’t far given the confines of her clothes but it would do, and listened to the sound of her panting and gasping above him. He always loved listening to a woman taking pleasure from something, he hoped he’d never lose his hearing as he’d miss it the most.

He could smell how aroused she was still, much more than when he’d put his mouth on her earlier, and soon felt it when he reached up and caressed her opening with an assured finger. She was soaking wet so he entered her, sliding his finger in deep, and then leaned in and licked front to back with a wide, firm tongue. He’d always been an oral man so enjoyed the way she responded and changed under his swirling, licking tongue. It was intoxicating, her creamy taste enough to make him jerk in his pants. This is what got him off, he loved a woman’s body and he loved doing this.

She was bearing down, moaning loudly and writhing against his mouth and hand as he tongue and finger fucked her from behind. He knew she wanted to swear her little head off, knew she wanted to say his name. Her thoughts were loud and clear in her movements and it was a heady feeling.

Spreading her open with a second finger she cried out, “Please fuck me, oh god please!” She quickly descended into a monologue of filth, enough to make most people blush but which he found highly amusing. It became a mantra of, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

It was enough to make him bite her on the ass and she yelped and then giggled, turned to look down at him as he ran his tongue over her one last time and pulled his hand away. The time was now. He needed release as much as she did. His pants felt horrible, his hard on was making it impossible to feel anything other than intolerableness.

Lowering his pants quickly he admonished, “What did I tell you about talking?” Her offered whimper soon descended into a loud, guttural, moan as he used a hand to slide the head of his cock up and down her sopping wet opening, his other hand resting on her stomach. “You’re a filthy little girl and I think you need to be punished some more.” He felt a little silly saying these things at first but she loved it so soon became thrilled in it too, it was so very wrong in the best way possible. Besides, it was more measured than their bedroom talk, no talk of marking each other. There was no way in hell he could do that to her.

She shook her head, then nodded, not sure what she wanted other than his cock.

Knowing that they’d both waited long enough he gave it to her, thrusting hard and fast into her right up to the hilt.

She squealed in delightful ecstasy, bit her lip hard against a scream. She felt a wonderful sting as he stretched her wide open, if they hadn’t already been doing this in the bedroom earlier it would’ve hurt, as it was she was close to coming already.

He knew it was an effort for her to accommodate him like this, she was having to stand on tiptoes. He also knew he wasn’t being fair so gave her a few seconds to adjust, hell he needed to adjust to her tight wet heat. Just a few seconds though as his desire to pound her was overwhelming.

Feeling somewhat mean, and wanting to prolong the dominance of their fucking, he reached up and pulled the shower handle down and on to cool her down. A hot jet hit them both and she gasped in shock.

“Muld…” she caught herself but feeling naughty, she finished with an “er.” She wondered how far he’d take things. 

She didn’t have long to wait. He pulled nearly all of the way out and repeated the motion as hard as possible. He did it again and again and again. She was quickly flat against the wall, her breasts tingling against the tile, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her voice ringing even in her own ears. Her hips pushed back against him and she thought she was doing an admirable job of trying to keep up given how restricted her movement currently was and how awkwardly he had to stoop in this position.

“You like this?” He asked, in awe. She felt fucking incredible, it was so much better than he thought it would be after that stupid phone call had interrupted and knew it wouldn’t be long before he lost himself inside her. She was already tightening up so knew she was close too. 

She was panting deliciously, groaning and sighing appreciatively. She loved it. She loved this side of him, of them. She was so damn close. She darent move her hands off the wall, quickly becoming slippery with water, but turned her head to look at him. He was watching, forever watching, everything she did. Taking in every sound and movement, filing it all away in that incredible memory of his.

“Love you,” she whispered as he pulled out slowly and slammed back home fast again. He was beautiful too, soaked now, hair flat against his head, water running down his face, a look of intense concentration on his features.

“You... too,” he managed. He nuzzled the back of her head as she faced forward again. She’d never know how much. They weren’t generally a pair that said it often, it wasn’t needed, which was why it always meant so much when they did say it. “Always.”

She nodded. “Come in me.”

Fuck, it was too much. He could feel his balls coil and tighten and was inches away from exploding. He quickly moved his hand down to her clit and worked it thoroughly, rolling it and pinching harshly and it was enough as she screamed and came violently against him, squeezing his cock painfully as her pussy clamped down like a vice. Thank fuck, he thought he’d embarrass himself for a second there.

As she rode out her high with keening cries and eager, greedy, movements she looked over her shoulder at him again as he stilled, he looked suddenly tired, “Are you going to come?” She’d felt her orgasm all the way down to her toes, she only wanted him to feel that same.

He buried his head in her neck, kissed the wet skin there. “Working on it,” he replied, he was just getting his breath back. He started to move again.

“What do you need?” she asked, wondering if she could help him out a bit.

He chuckled, wrapped some of her hair around his fist and pulled her head back so she was facing him, “You.” He bit her lip and slammed into her again.

“You’re going to kill me,” she gasped as he let go of her mouth, enjoying his renewed vigour as their hips continued to noisily slap together, their voices loud in the tiny bathroom.

He snorted, concentrated on finding his elusive release. He slapped her backside again. He was there, right there, so close… and then a few seconds later he was. He stayed within her as he shot his hot thick load into her welcoming pussy. His whole body shook and he gasped out a strained, “Fuck…” as he looked up at the ceiling. After a minute or two he let go of her hair, kissed the back of her head and turned her around gently so she didn’t trip. She was smiling so that was something. “Satisfied now?”

She nodded almost shyly. She was very satisfied. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. “Thank you.”

They both stepped out of their soaked clothes, shook water out of their eyes and climbed back under the spray: exhausted, more than a little stiff from the exertion but nevertheless happy.

She tutted, “You know I have nothing to go home in now.”

He chuckled while he grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf, ready to wash her hair. “You’ll just have to stay here then won’t you.”

It wasn’t the worst idea she’d heard so smiled. They had plenty of time left before they had to be at her mothers for dinner. 


End file.
